Fixed ballet bars are standard equipment in dance studios and exercise facilities. Ballet bars are used by dancers and persons exercising to keep their balance while engaging in stretching, dancing, cardio-vascular, weight-strengthening, and other exercise activities.
The assignee of this application is an innovator in free-standing ballet bar exercise devices and previously obtained U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,743,152 and 7,608,029, both of which are incorporated by reference herein.
Prior art free-standing ballet bars sometimes could be relatively heavy and cumbersome to use. In addition, they often were somewhat difficult to store because they could not be easily collapsed into a compact configuration.
What is needed is an improved portable ballet bar exercise device that is adjustable in height, easier to assemble, collapse, transport, and store than the prior art devices. What is further needed is a portable ballet bar with an improved structural design. What is further needed is a portable ballet bar with fewer components, to simplify the manufacturing and assembly process.